


Distorted Housewife

by mari_oharas_lemons



Category: COMMUNICATIONS Series - GHOST
Genre: But none of it is canon, F/M, Fluff I guess, For NNB or GHOST, Nancy is wonderful please don't hurt her, Please dont kill me, Swiggity swooty Henry wants the booty, THIS IS JUST FANFICTION, because he is wonderful, featuring stuff from NomNomBluey's Radio Interview, frances is a bitch, oh yeah, seriously Nancy is perfect and I love her, some smut, why is Henry so nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari_oharas_lemons/pseuds/mari_oharas_lemons
Summary: Being a housewife is all Nancy every wanted, especially if it meant she got to see Henry's smiling face each and every day. But of course, nothing is that simple





	1. Chapter 1

Her vision of a perfect housewife might be distorted, but it was all Nancy every wanted to give to Henry.  
It had been a year or two since they had met, but to Nancy, it had been an eternity. Everyday with Henry was wonderful. Ever since she had met him, Nancy’s only goal had been to please Henry. She felt as though she was his, not just in terms of love, with what pet nicknames and sayings were, but in every aspect. Nancy’s entire life goal was to make Henry as happy as he could possibly be.   
There were, of course, downsides to being a housewife, but there were downsides in every aspect of life. Every day since the couple had returned from their honeymoon, Henry’s mother, Frances, called the couple daily to talk to Henry. She was the most insane person Nancy had ever met, and that was saying something, considering how she was herself. But Nancy had learned to deal with Frances, and other than that, everyday was heaven for Nancy Elsner.  
It was three in the afternoon, and Nancy was settled in the parlor, sewing a yellow dress for herself while listening to the radio. Every since she and Henry had settled down in Ithaca, New York, she had kept herself company during the day with the voice of Mabel Hameldon, the host of a radio show that went from 7am to 5pm Mondays through Fridays. Mabel was a singer, and performed her songs for her audience. She often had guests from Ithaca and other major cities come and talk on her show, Voices of Mabel 94.3 WIAS. Nancy had first gotten into the show through Henry, she would never listen to something Henry disliked, as Mabel was centered in his hometown, South Hill, roughley 5 miles south of Ithaca.   
As Mabel interviewed one of the Ithaca congressmen, Nancy slowly and carefully stitched bits of white into the dress. Lately, she had made herself dresses that she believed Henry would like to see her wear, as it would be good practice for making some lingerie he could see her in later. The way his eyes lit up whenever she wore something especially for him made her spirit soar. Although she loved sewing, making something for Henry to wear or for her to show off to him made her want to work three times as she normally would.  
Stitch, sew, cut, pull. Stitch, sew, cut and pull. The pattern was simple enough, and brought a serene feeling over her. There was something about sewing, creating something from nothing, that brought euphoria over Nancy. Just slowly working at something until it was finished, making beauty, it was wonderful. Right after spending time with and doting upon Henry, sewing was Nancy’s favorite thing to do.  
She didn’t know how long it had been when, during a commercial break, the front door shut. Henry was home early. Excited, as well as performing her wifely duty, Nancy turned the radio off and walked over to greet her husband. Henry, who worked as the editor in chief at the Ithaca Times office, set his briefcase down as he wrapped his arms around Nancy, kissing her gently.  
As Nancy pulled away, Henry hung up his hat and coat, slipping his shoes off. Heading back over to his wife, who stood patiently by the kitchen door, he brushed her hair out of the way and layed a kiss on her forehead. “Good afternoon, my love.” He said, holding Nancy close to him. She, in return, kissed his cheek. “How was work?” She asked “Nothing special.” He responded. Nancy sighed contently, resting her head on his shoulder as Henry rubbed small circles along her back. “I wasn’t expecting you this early, so I haven’t started dinner yet, I’m sorry.” Nancy said quietly. Henry smiled, and responded, “It’s 4:30 Nancy, I wouldn’t be hungry yet anyways. And you didn’t know I’d be home, don’t stress yourself.” Henry let go of Nancy and grabbed her hand, leading her to the parlor. “How about instead, we listen to Mabel for a bit, before beginning dinner going together?”

~

When the show ended after half an hour of the couple being pressed up against each other, dinner was started. Nancy began to toss a salad while Henry butchered a steak prepared to broil it over the stove. Nothing very eventful happened, but that wasn’t a disappointment to either of them. Nancy wanted nothing more than to please her beloved Henry with dinner and Henry wanted to spend as much time with Nancy as he could. He missed her dearly at work, even though he loved writing and editing, he still wished she could be by his side throughout the entire day.   
Dinner was eaten in the dining room through light small talk between the couple. Afterwords, the dishes were washed and the two played card games and read until a hour approached where they were both rather tired. Nancy in his arm, Henry walked up the stairs and prepared himself for bed. Nancy tried her best not to watch her husband as he disrobed, although her gaze kept wandering back to him as she put on her nightdress. He was beautiful, and she was his. She was all his. The lightly toned muscles present on his back, arms, and legs multiplied the attractiveness of his face and all together created a picture so perfect it put Nancy into a trance.   
As Nancy turned out her bedside light, she felt Henry wrap his arms around her, kissing her fondly. Returning the favor, she didn’t pull away until she couldn’t breathe any longer, but it wasn’t terrible. She could kiss him other times, and would still be in his arms through the night.  
Pulling her closer to him Henry whispered goodnight to Nancy as she rested his head on her chest. The soft rising and falling and the light thump of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep under the warmth of the blanket that was Henry’s arms.  
Her view of being a housewife might be distorted, but it definitely didn’t mean that Nancy wasn’t happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy begins to get hormonal, and struggles with that annoying feeling throughout the day

The day began as it always did. Nancy was woken up by Henry getting out of bed around five. Try as he might to not wake his wife up, she was easily awakened by shifts of weight in the bed. Henry gave her a peck on the lips, and went to go shower. Although tempted, the last thing Nancy would want was for Henry to get in trouble for being late, so she didn’t follow him as she would have liked.  
She did, however, busy her hands as she heard the water turn on. Now that Henry was distracted, Nancy was able to pleasure herself without alerting Henry so that he may want to help her and by doing so be late to arriving at the office. Closing her eyes, Nancy let her hand wander down her nightgown, over the bump of her breasts and under the fabric as it ended at her knees, pulling it up above her waist. Sliding her hand into her panties, Nancy did her best to imagine Henry.   
He would be covered in water droplets, and surrounded by steam. His wet hair would be slicked back against his head, and his muscular body on full display. Letting out a sigh of pleasure, Nancy’s fingers found her clit as her mind wandered to Henry’s gentils.  
Covered in the warmth of the water, she was sure his dick was at least somewhat hard. At least it was in her vision. Coarse, stiff pubic hairs covered the area above it, and Nancy wanted nothing more than to feel them gently tickling her upper butt as Henry made love to her. Biting her tongue to suppress a moan, Nancy felt herself building up around the thought of sex with Henry.   
Nancy was somewhat of a sex addict, but only when it was with Henry. She didn’t know what it was, but something about it made her want him even more, made her want it even more. Henry knew exactly what he was doing, and he loved to see Nancy in his grasp, ridiculously hormonal and longing for more.   
She felt fluid drip over her fingers as she slowly inserted two inside herself, pumping away slowly, imagining that they were Henry’s fingers, or that she was doing it for him. Nancy bit down on her cheek as she picked up the pace, her mind getting foggy with visions of Henry.  
Henry in the shower, like he was now. Henry changing, Henry stripping for her, Henry slowly advancing on her, teasing her, watching her squirm in a mix of excitement and frustration. Nancy’s mind clouded, and her fingers began to go faster. Biting down on her tongue with a final thrust of her fingers, Nancy felt her orgasm overcome her. After coming down from her high, she licked her fingers clean, warm and happy in her thoughts. A few minutes after Nancy had finished masturbating, she heard the water shut off, and prepared herself to see Henry in what he was wearing today.   
Stepping out of the bathroom a few minutes later, was Henry, adorned in a white button down and black pants. God, he was so attractive, and even though she just pleasured herself, Nancy once again found herself longing for more.  
Wait, fuck. Nancy suddenly jumped out of bed, realizing that instead of making breakfast for Henry, she had instead been too busy imagining him. Oh dear, he was going to have to get something for himself!   
Before she could jump out of bed, however, Henry lightly pushed her back down, kissing her forehead. “Don’t worry yourself.” He said, smiling. As he began to leave the room, Nancy dragged herself out of bed and followed him downstairs.   
In the kitchen, Henry pulled a box of cereal out of the cabinet and poured some into a bowl for himself. (Without milk, half to get on Nancy’s nerves and half because he thought milk ruined cereal.) Not hungry, Nancy pulled a chair from the kitchen table over so it was next to the other. Henry came and sat down, Nancy next to him, wrapping tangling his feet with hers under the table.  
“Anything major happening today?” Nancy asked. Henry shook his head. “I’m gonna be training a new guy, he just graduated high school and got accepted into the company last week. It should be fairly easy, the admissions wouldn’t let anybody who appeared hard to work with or unreasonable into the company.” Nancy smiled, wrapping her arms around her husband’s neck. She still couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have married him.   
“I love you, Nancy.” Henry said between bites. “I love you too.” She responded, letting go and instead opting to kiss his cheek every now and again.   
“Enough about my plans, what about you? Starting anything new today?” Henry asked. Nancy shook her head. “No, but I should be finishing my dress. I can show you tonight.” Henry smiled. “That would be wonderful, love. I’m positive that you’ll look absolutely stunning in it.” Lowering his voice a little as he stood up with the empty bowl, he looked her in the eyes. “But if I’m sure of one thing, it’s that you’ll look even better out of it.” Nancy felt heat rush to her cheeks as she placed a hand on his chest. “So, I can safely assume that we have plans this evening?” Putting his bowl in the sink, Henry grabbed Nancy and pulled her close to him. “Your assumptions are correct.” He teased, sliding his hand over the front of her nightdress.  
“As much as I love it when you’re like this, don’t get me all excited before you leave. Then I’ll be left alone with this feeling all day. I may have to take care of it myself.” Hell, I already have.   
Henry laughed. “No, don’t do that. I want to be able to bring you pleasure, or at least see you while you bring it to yourself. Doing it while I’m away, why, I won’t be able to see anything happen.”  
Nancy bit her lip slyly. “Are you proposing that I withstand from pleasuring myself until you return?” Henry kissed her cheek. “That would be nice of you, yes.” Smiling, Nancy kissed his cheek in return. “For you, love, I’ll withstand touching myself whatsoever while you’re away.”  
Kissing Nancy’s forehead, Henry reluctantly let go of his wife and went into the hallway to put his shoes and hat on. Nancy stood leaning against the wall, watching. After he was ready, Henry pulled Nancy into a kiss. As long and magical as it was, it was obvious by the static in the air that both wanted to do so much more than just kiss. At last, Henry pulled away. Picking up his briefcase, he smiled back at Nancy. “Have a wonderful day, my love.” Opening the door, Nancy responded, “You too.” With a smile, Henry walked out onto the porch and waved farewell, before Nancy lightly shut the door.  
Headed to the window, Nancy watched Henry get into his car, as he always did. It was a light blue 1951 ford, that Henry had bought a few months before he proposed. She watched as he pulled the car keys out of his pocket and unlocked the passenger door, placing his briefcase on the seat before entering through the drivers side and starting the car.   
Nancy watched as he pulled away. She loved Henry so, he was the most important thing in the world to her. He loved his work, and she was glad. And as Henry began his day, so did she. As the car pulled out of sight, Nancy headed upstairs to shower.  
~  
Zack Zacharias’ nighttime jazz program ended at 6:55, and Nancy listened to the commercials as she began to set up for sewing. She took the folded-up dress out of one of the drawers, and threaded her needle with thick white thread so she could continue creating little fleur-de-lis among the yellow.  
“Good morning small town listeners!” Nancy felt herself smile as she heard Mabel’s light and airy voice come out of the speaker. “This is South Hill’s Mabel Hameldon, and welcome back to The Voices of Mabel! I hope you’re all ready, because I have a lot planned for today. Around noon, I’ll be interviewing Ilias Wershingry, one of the New York state congressman who is planning to run for governor in 1955! I’ll continue my work the listener census afterwards, and if we have some time leftover, I’ll try an answer a few listener calls! I’ll start by warming up, and then we’ll get right into the songwriting!”  
Mabel’s songs were always meaningful, and had a way of sticking with Nancy the way most were unable to. Henry did always say she was a “high-maintenance listener” and most songs just wouldn’t do it for her. Nancy did have to agree. It wasn’t that most music was bad, it just didn’t give Nancy the feeling she was looking for when listening.   
The rhythmic sewing cleared Nancy’s mind, and the only noise that was able to get through was Mabel’s voice, as she tried out different sounds and penned her songs. It seemed like only a few minutes until Nancy was done, but it had to have been a few hours, as there had been multiple commercial breaks and Mabel was now singing some popular songs.  
Standing up, Nancy admired the dress. It was beautiful, and would surely capture Henry’s attention. She had ensured the make the bust a bit tight, to draw Henry’s eyes in towards her chest. Nancy undid the buttons along her dress and slid it off, intending to try the new one on.  
After taking her dress off, for some reason, Nancy just couldn’t manage to try her new one on. The air made her newly exposed skin bristle, and began to form a heat between Nancy’s legs.  
Shit. Not now, not now! Nancy silently begged her body to stop, she couldn’t do anything if she were to get turned on, she had promised Henry she’d wait for tonight! Why did her body have to choose to react? Motherfucker, goddammit. Biting down on her tongue, Nancy did the best she could to ignore her body’s pleading cries and dressed herself.   
After buttoning it up, Nancy went back upstairs into the bedroom to admire herself. She looked really pretty. The collar puffed out slightly and swooped down, giving a slight view of the skin below her collarbone. The chest had come out perfectly, grabbing her bosom and highlighting it. The pattern looked wonderful, and the hem went to slightly below her knees and was lined with lace. Satisfied with her work, Nancy chose to stay in the dress for the rest of the day. (It also would be pretty good at getting Henry going once he arrived home.”   
Going back into the living room, Nancy cleaned up her desk and turned off the radio, the last thing she heard being Mabel proclaiming, “Hello, you are now speaking to us live!” Glancing at the clock that hung above the fireplace, Nancy saw that it was noon, and suddenly felt rather hungry, as if her five hours of work had just sunk in.   
Heading into the kitchen, Nancy began to make herself a sandwich. She hummed to herself all the while, and ate in thinking of Henry. For the rest of the day, she busied herself with cleaning and housework, getting more turned on as the hours passed and her intimacy with Henry drew closer.  
Around six, when Nancy was planning out a new dress design, she heard the front door unlock and open. Quick as lighting, Nancy stood up and flew towards the door. As soon as he put his briefcase down, Nancy threw herself onto him. She kissed his lips desperately, trying to shove her tongue into his mouth as she slowly rubbed against him.   
“You’re not planning to make love to my son in front of me now, are you, girl?” Startled Nancy pulled away from Henry, seeing Frances just outside on the porch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frances stays for dinner, much to the couples annoyance, and refuses to stop bugging and belittling Nancy, which in turn causes her to act extremely out of character for a housewife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! I promise there'll be some smut in the next chapter, but until then, I hope this tides you over!

Turning about fifty different shades of red, Nancy pulled away from Henry. “I-I didn’t know you’d be here.” She managed to say. Perfect. This was just what she needed.  
The perfect analogy for Frances Elsner was a bedbug. She was nearly impossible to get rid of. After the couple had first gotten married, Frances called them incessantly. It went from forty-three times daily to eighty-seven times daily, and by the time it had reached one hundred ten, Henry put a stop to it. “If you keep calling us and bothering my wife,” he had told her, “I’ll be changing the phone number and not giving the new one to you. You need to stop.” That had cooled Frances down a bit, but she still called a lot, especially when Henry was home.   
“I don’t mind you two being intimate, hell, it’s a natural part of a marriage, just don’t do it near me.” Frances let herself in, closing the door behind her and removing her shoes. “Have you cooked anything up for supper, or have you just been waiting to ravage my son all day?” Biting her lip to keep from calling Frances profane names, Nancy pulled Henry into the living room.  
“I’m not happy about this either, love. I’ve been looking forward to our intimacy all day, but when I got out of work, who would be standing by the car but Mother?” Nancy sighed. “Did you tell her to go home?” Henry nodded. “‘I only brought enough for the bus fair, and I don’t have any food at home. I have no choice but to eat with you.’ I didn’t feel like arguing. I’m sorry love.” Henry pulled Nancy into an embrace. She pressed her head up against his chest as he gently rubbed her back. “I’ll get home early tomorrow, we’ll do it then. I’m sorry for making you wait.” Nancy leaned into him. “It’s not your fault. Now, come on, she’s going to get snarky if we stay in here too long.”  
“I’m glad you decided against having sex in there. I don’t want to hear you.” Frances stood by the stairs, staring angrily at Nancy, who was trying her best to ignore her. “Now, seeing that you decided not to cook, I suppose I’ll be doing that, won’t I?” Henry rushed over to Frances, stopping her from opening the door to the kitchen. “Mother, why don’t you go listen to the radio, and let Nancy and I make the food? You’re the guest, we shouldn’t be having you do the work.” Frances rolled her eyes, shoving Henry away. “She’ll likely undercook the food and give me a disease if I let her do it.” Turning towards Nancy, Frances smirked. “Why don’t you go upstairs and have a little fling with your husband instead? Don’t worry, I won’t listen. That is, assuming that you’re ladylike enough to be quiet.”   
Grabbing Nancy’s hand, Henry pulled her away from his mother. “Leave my wife alone.” He angrily snarled. “I’m trying to avoid a conflict here, but if you continue to harass her, I will kick you out of my home.”   
Frances sighed. “Fine, fine. I apologize.” Opening up the door to the kitchen, Frances headed over to the refrigerator, and began to pull out different things, setting them on the counter. It took everything in Nancy to not run over and push her away, demanding that she leave. She couldn’t anger Frances, that would only do something to actually warrant her hate.  
Looking over at her husband, Nancy saw the defeated expression he wore. There was nothing they could do but help Frances make dinner. The two separated, Henry setting the table and Nancy walking over to her.  
“Is there anything in particular that you’d like to make?” Nancy asked. Frances continued rummaging through the refrigerator, seemingly ignoring her daughter-in-law’s question. “Do you not have any meat whatsoever?” Nancy bit the inside of her cheek. Calm down. “No, we don’t. But you pulled out a plate of leftover steak, if you wanted that.” Frances turned around, closing the doors. “I saw. But, tell me girl, what kind of wife doesn’t make a hearty meat dish for her husband when he returns home?” Leaning over in Nancy’s face, Frances spat out, “Oh, right. His dinner was going to be your meat. But I wouldn’t exactly call that fresh either.”  
Before she even knew what was happening, Nancy reached out and slapped Frances across the face. Frances gasped, and Henry looked over from the table, putting the silverware down all in one spot. Nancy froze, stunned. What the fuck had she just done?   
Glaring daggers, Frances picked up the cold meat and began rummaging around for a pot. Feeling tears well up in her eyes, Nancy ran out of the room. She heard Frances make a snarky remark, but chose not to listen.  
Nancy reached the powder room and shut the door, looking herself over in the mirror. Since when did a lady ever hit someone? She was no better than a heathen now. Henry would surely never let this incident slide. She was a failure of a wife. She didn’t deserve Henry’s love anymore.  
The door behind her opened, and Nancy saw Henry in the mirror. There gazes met, and she quickly averted her eyes. Henry shut the door and coming up to Nancy, hugged her from behind. He rested his head on her shoulder, and kissed her cheek. “I’m so sorry, love.” He whispered. “It’s not your fault.”   
Nancy felt tears welling up in her eyes, and let them fall. Henry brushed them away with his thumb, which for some reason only made her more upset. With his free hand, Henry reached up and stroked her hair, and Nancy let herself be comforted by his touch. Within a few minutes, her tears had ceased to fall.  
“Mother deserved that.” Henry assured her. “If anything, I think you may have slapped some sense into her. With the help of luck, maybe she’ll be rather quiet tonight.” Nancy giggled, and Henry spun her around, kissing her forehead, then her nose, and finally her lips. “Are you ready?” He asked. Nancy nodded.  
The two re-entered the kitchen to see Frances putting the frozen meat into a large pot on the stovetop. She didn’t say anything to Nancy, just continued cooking. Henry took his wife’s hand and led her to the kitchen table, so she could help him finish setting up. Soon enough, the meat was ready, and the three ate in silence.  
After washing the dishes, Henry saw Frances out to the taxi he had called earlier. He knew Nancy was in no place to be left alone, and he didn’t want to spend more time around his mother anyway. As soon as she was gone, the couple was in bed.  
Letting Henry hold her, Nancy tried her best to fall asleep. It was hard, knowing what she had done, and she felt extremely guilty for it. His breathing didn’t change at all, and Nancy knew he was waiting for her to fall asleep before he himself drifted off. Leaning up a bit, Nancy leaned in and kissed him. She still didn’t know what she had done to deserve such an amazing husband.   
Slowly but surely, she managed to drift off to sleep. The last thing she heard was Henry kissing the top of her head, whispering, “Sleep well, my angel. I’ll be here for you when morning comes.” She felt content, happy, and strangely at peace. Maybe it had something to do with the light green that filled her vision as Henry spoke those words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy finally gets to have sex, then she listens to the radio. But something is off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a week, I've just had a lot of personal things going on. I may end up taking a hiatus until mid-April, if I do so, I'll leave a note on my bio with my expected return date. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!

It wasn’t as much the sun that woke Nancy as it was her libido. The day-old pent up sexual attraction towards her husband would begin to interfere with her day if she let it go unrepented. The only thing stopping her, however, was that she knew Henry would have to go to work, and once again, she didn’t want to make him late.   
She instead opted to look over his sleeping body. How he always managed to look so damn adorable was beyond her. His mouth hung open just a bit, and his arms were lazily draped over his wife’s body. His hair was messy, but that couldn’t be helped after a night’s rest, and he still looked wonderful.   
Nancy let herself fall in and out of consciousness, until she felt a warm kiss on the lips. Fluttering her eyes open, she smiled to see Henry leaning over her. “Good morning, my sunshine.”   
“Good morning.” Nancy smiled.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“A lot better.”  
Henry leaned over and kissed Nancy again. “I have some good news. I didn’t tell you last night, butu I think now would be a good time to.” Smiling, Henry kissed her a third time.  
“I’m just going over some content from yesterday’s meeting, so I’m working from home. There’s a fair amount of work to do, but I think I’d like to work on you first.”  
Nancy practically pulled Henry onto her as she kissed him desperately. Henry pulled back, a glitter in his eye. “Well, you’re in a hurry.” Nancy blushed, but Henry just laughed, lightly groping her chest. “I’m just teasing. I want to do this as much as you.”   
Leaning back in, their mouths met once more. Henry granted Nancy access immediately, and she eagerly intertwined their tongues. Moaning into his mouth, Nancy let herself get lost in her husband. His tongue rolled along hers and occasionally took a dip into her mouth, finding a sensitive spot and giving it special attention.  
As they continued to kiss, Henry let his hands wander down Nancy’s front, rubbing his hands along her chest. Leaning away, Henry pulled his wife up into a hug and pulled her nightdress over her head, tossing it aside. Watching Nancy moan with pleasure, he rubbed her breasts, sliding his thumbs over her nipples as they became erect. Nancy whimpered, in complete bliss. Henry smiled, as he leaned down, capturing a nipple in his mouth. Nancy felt herself getting wetter, as his tongue slid over the little bulge, and his hands wandered down to her panties, slowly removing them.   
Nancy looked up at Henry’s face. It was dazed, and he licked his lips in lust. “Jesus Christ, Nancy. I always seem to forget how wonderful you look.” Nancy giggled, slowly spreading her legs to give him a good view of her core. “Want a peak?” Henry laughed. “Actually, I was thinking that I’d prefer a taste, if that’s okay with you.”  
Nancy smiled sexilly, looking into her her husband’s eyes. “I think my body has answered that question for you, love.”  
Henry leaned in between Nancy’s legs and wasted no time getting down to business. Running his tongue over her folds, he lapped hungrily, trying to show her how muchs he meant to him without using words. Nancy let out moans of relief, ecstatic to finally be doing something about her urges. Henry was wonderful at oral, and knew exactly how to please his wife. He grazed his teeth along her clitoris, sending her into a state of pure sexual pleasure. Liking the way her body was reacting, he chose to enter her with his mouth, and continued pleasuring her. The waves of happiness were flooding over Nancy, and it wasn’t long until she reached orgasm, Henry lapping up her fluids and, pulling away from her genitalia, kissing her deeply.  
As the two pulled away for air, Nancy looked lovingly into her husband’s eyes. “That was wonderful, my love.” She whispered, letting her heart slow. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, Nancy. I love bringing pleasure to you.” Nancy ran her hands along Henry’s torso, feeling out his muscles beneath it. “However, I don’t think it fair to leave you hanging without any pleasure of your own.”  
Pulling his nightshirt off, Nancy smirked. “Such a lovely man. I can’t wait to see you in pure pleasure, you become even more attractive, somehow, like that.   
Nancy pulled his pants and underwear down in one go, getting a lovely view of Henry’s length by doing so. She fucked him with her eyes, and saw his breathing become more rapid as she closed her mouth around the head, slowly and methodically sucking. She felt Henry stiffen and grow inside of her mouth, and hear him as he took in short gasps of air. “Do you like that?” She asked between sucking, and Henry moaned in response. Slowly, she began to go faster.   
Tracing her tongue over his dick, Nancy worked him further into her mouth. She was happy to see Henry’s frustration, and didn’t stall him from coming into her mouth. After swallowing all of her love’s fluids, she let him go, watching as Henry wiped his penis with her nightgown.   
“How do you manage to turn me on just by cleaning up?” Nancy laughed. Henry leaned over Nancy, smirking slyly, rubbing himself against her leg as he got another erection. “I doubt it’s what I’m doing, I think it’s purely the fact that we haven’t become one yet.” Nancy stared into his eyes. “I’m not sure, you are really fucking attractive, and when you’re doing things like this,” she gestured to his cock rubbing against her thigh, “It’s pretty hard to not get wet.”   
Henry moved inward, positioning himself at her entrance. “I’m okay with that.” He said sultrily, before diving deeply into Nancy. She moaned, loudly, ecstatic and living through the warm contact, as Henry moved in her, picking up speed as his fingers played with her bosom, flicking the nipples and rubbing her breasts. She bounced and moved with him, crying out how much she loved him, how much he meant to her, how wonderful he was.”  
“I need you.”  
“I fucking love you.”  
“You are so unbelievably perfect.”  
“You get me so turned on. You are the sexiest woman alive.”  
Henry began to speed up as the two approached orgasm. Nancy’s nails dug into the bedsheets, and Henry’s hands began to grab harder, more desperately. The two came as one, and as Henry removed himself after the two came down from their highs, he grabbed Nancy and pulled her into a hug, kissing all over her face. Nancy hugged him back, resting her head against his bare chest. The sex had been wonderful, and she was finally at peace after all the events that unfolded last night.   
“Henry…” He silenced her by kissing her, long and romantically. “You don’t need to say anything, my love. It’s all perfect.”

~

A couple of hours later, Henry was in the study, looking over over the papers from the meetings and typing up reports. Nancy sewed in the parlor, listening to Mabel on low volume as to not disturb her husband. She wore her new dress, which Henry had adored, and had finished drawing up patterns for a new skirt. Everything was normal, the only difference she could think of was the little flecks of red in her vision, but they didn’t bother her.   
Nancy lost herself in the radio program, not thinking, just listening and allowing her hands to do the work. She didn’t think. She didn’t need to, afterall. Sewing brought her happiness by allowing her to escape reality for a bit, and knowing that the end product would be something that would bring pleasure to her beloved Henry.   
Eventually, it got the time for Mabel to make phone calls, and Nancy listened attentively, curious to hear what the Ithaca and South Hill residents would have to say.   
“Hello, you are now speaking to us live!” Mabel said, happily. A feminine voice answered her. “Hello there, Miss Hameldon, I have an idea for another song for you to write, if you would be interested in hearing it.” The voice sounded awfully familiar, but Nancy brushed it aside. “Of course, ma'am, please tell us your idea, I’m very excited to hear it!” The voice continued.  
“Perhaps you could write about a young woman, a rude one. All she ever does is sew, and care about herself. It’s gotten to the point where her husband is at a loss of what to do, his wife won’t do anything at all.” Nancy stopped dead in her tracks.  
Mabel hesitated. “With all do respect, ma’am, that sounds a little dark, and also about one specific person? I appreciate your suggestion, but I’m going to have to decline it. Thank you.” The voice chuckled. “No, thank you for your time, Miss Hameldon. I won’t keep you.”  
Nancy got up like a spirit and shut off the radio. She walked over to the couch and collapsed, blue flooding her vision. She had not. Frances would never do such a thing, would she?  
She would. Nancy felt tears sliding down her cheeks, and wanted nothing more than to run into the study and hide in Henry’s arms, but she knew she couldn’t bother him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Nancy after what Frances said about her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm happy to be back from my month long hiatus, and from now on, this book should be receiving weekly updates once again! Thank you all for waiting, and I hope you enjoy!

It took about half an hour, but Nancy was indeed able to calm herself. She didn’t feel like moving, or doing anything for that matter, but she forced herself to make some tea. Getting some water from the tap, she absentmindedly placed the kettle on the stovetop, turning on the heat below it. Nancy headed to the lazy susan, grabbing some tea and sugar. As the water heated up, she pulled a bottle of milk out of the fridge. Getting some cups from the dishrack, she placed the bags in the cups. 

Roughly five minutes later, the kettle began building itself up to a whistle. Removing the kettle before it could get loud, she filled the cups with the hot water, watching the liquid turn brown. Turning to dump the remaining hot water down the sink, she suddenly stopped.

Blue filled Nancy’s vision as the world began to slowly spin. She felt almost at peace, except for one thing in the back of her mind. Her entire being seemed to be begging, urging her to do it.  _ No,  _ Nancy thought, her facial expression not changing,  _ that’s stupid. That’s not a good idea. Don’t do it, Nancy.  _

Tilting the kettle downwards, the next thing she knew she had crashed onto the floor, screaming in pain. Henry grabbed a glass of water sitting on the counter and threw it onto Nancy’s left arm, cooling the burn. Getting down onto his knees, he embraced her, holding her close. Between the pain on her arm and the knowledge of the pure idiocracy behind what she had just done, Nancy began to cry. Henry didn’t talk, just held her against him. Why was she such an idiot? What had even led her to do that in the first place? Nancy had never dreamed of purposely hurting herself before, but after what Frances had said to Mabel…

“I’m sorry for bothering you, it was an accident.” Nancy whispered. Henry looked her in the eyes, not letting go. “Bullshit,” He responded, “That’s bullshit and both you and I know that. I’m just glad I came down when I did.” Softening his voice, Henry cupped his wife’s cheeks. “Why did you do that?” He asked. Nancy sighed, feeling tears drip down her face. “In all honesty, I don’t know. After what Frances said about me on the radio-”

“What the fuck did she say about you?” Henry’s voice suddenly turned hostile. “I told her to leave you alone. I-I can’t believe she did this.” Henry pulled Nancy in closer, rubbing her back. “You don’t deserve this.” He stood up slowly, helping Nancy up, walking hand in hand with her to the couch. The two sat down, Henry facing his wife. “Can you tell me exactly what happened?” Nancy took a deep breath, glancing sideways at her unfinished dress sitting on the table. Momentarily, Nancy saw the finished product sweep her vision, and somehow, that gave her the courage to relive the event.

“I-I was sitting at the desk, sewing, listening to Mabel, of course. S-she was taking calls and Frances must have known that I listen to this show, because she called. She suggested that Mabel write a song about…” Nancy felt herself trailing off, tears filling her eyes once again. Henry squoze her hands in his. “It’s okay, love. Just tell me what happened. I need to know, I want to help you.” Taking another shaky breath, she continued. 

“She suggested that Mabel write a song about me, describing me as a good-for-nothing woman who does nothing but drive you insane. She described me like a horrible person, like a monster. Mabel declined, but I have no clue how many people heard that.”

Henry leaned forward again, embracing Nancy. “I can’t believe that absolute  _ bitch  _ dared to do that.” Leaning back, Nancy saw anger stained onto her husband’s face, a rare sight. “No, Henry, don’t say that about your mother. She’s still your mother and-”

“ _ No.  _ Nancy, she is a bitch, in the true definition of the word. She had no right to do that. I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Nancy moved closer to him, putting her head on his chest. “I’d say that it’s okay, but I don’t want to lie.”

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Would you like me to do my work tomorrow, do you want to come sit with me?” Nancy stood up gingerly. “I should be fine, thank you. If anything, I think I’ll go bandage up my arm.”

 

~

“Is this really and truly necessary? I could have cooked.” Nancy looked at Henry, hoping he would listen. The stoplight turned green and Henry accelerated. “You hurt yourself in the kitchen earlier today, I am not letting you cook tonight.” Adamant, Nancy continued to protest. “I don’t want you spending money on a supper that we can’t afford.” Henry looked over at her for a moment, before turning his eyes back to the road. “We’re going to The Showring, it’s cheap and high quality. Besides, even if I did take you somewhere more expensive, we could afford it.” Nancy sighed, a hint of blue popping into her vision every now and again. She hated feeling like she was bringing Henry down, her entire goal in life was to please him, for God’s sake. And here she was, having fucked up majorly and Henry worried about her. As much as she adored when he doted on her, she didn’t want it to get in the way of anything. 

Noticing the obvious tension in the air, Henry reached over and grabbed Nancy’s hand, holding it for the rest of the drive. Securing her grip, Nancy found that the blue began to disappear. 

Once they arrived, Henry helped Nancy out of the car and up the staircase to The Showring, a late night diner owned by some of their friends, Kenneth Colair and his wife, Nana. Walking through the door, the pair was greeted by the warm smell of the kitchen, the jukebox playing music. An elderly man sat in the corner, reading the newspaper and smoking a cigar, but other than that, the diner was empty. Sitting at the booth, Nana rushed over to greet them immediately, wearing her creme waitress uniform.

Nana was a Japanese immigrant, who had lost everything, including her family, during the Nagasaki bombings. She had met Kenneth at the makeshift hospital, while he was working there as a POW of the Japanese Army. The two hit it off, and after the war ended, Kenneth returned to New York with Nana, who he then married in 1946. The Showring was opened in 1949 to celebrate Nana’s United States citizenship with her dream of opening a restaurant. It was a hit among locals, and almost always packed during the day. However, at night it was almost deserted.

“Good evening Henry, Nancy!” Nana greeted the couple happily, obviously glad to blow off some steam after a long day of work. “How are you two lovebirds this evening?” Henry answered before Nancy even got the chance to open her mouth. “Wonderful! And you?” Nana gave the pair a tired smile. “Exhausted, but happy that you’re here.” Turning towards the kitchen, Nana called out something in Japanese.  _ “Kenneth! Nancy to Henry wa koko ni iru!”  _ Moments later, Kenneth came rushing out of the kitchen, joining his wife at the counter. “Maybe you shouldn’t speak in Japanese here, Nana, we have another customer, and you know how things are.” Nana laughed. “ _ Dakara? _ If he decides to stop being a patron because of racism, we don’t need him here anyways. Besides,” Nana gestured to herself, “If they were really that bothered by a Japanese woman working here, they would have left the moment they saw me.” Kenneth sighed. “Sure, probably. Anyways, what brings you two?” 

“We aren’t cooking tonight.” Henry said. “Why?” Asked Kenneth, and suddenly Nana screamed. “Oh my! Nancy, is your arm alright? Why is bandaged up like that, what happened?” Nancy let out a small chuckle. “It’s fine, I just spilled some hot water on it. It doesn’t hurt.” She lied. Nana took a deep breath. “Well, I’m very glad you’re okay!”

“I am too.” Henry chimed in. “Anyways, you got any muffins left? If we’re going to eat waffles or something, we might as well eat something better.” Kenneth laughed. “We should. You want some?”

“Two blueberry muffins and two coffee cakes please.” Henry ordered. Nancy laughed as Nana went to retrieve the order. “Really?” Henry smiled. “Really. Think, would you rather eat waffles and toast or muffins and coffee cake?”

The couple idly chatted with Nana and Kenneth over “supper”, and were relieved when the elderly man decided it had gotten late enough and left. Nana was able to speak Japanese comfortably again without fear of being judged, (although Nancy doubted she really cared about that, and just refrained to stop Kenneth from worrying) and they could be louder as well. After paying for supper, Nancy was ready to leave when, suddenly, Henry pulled her over to the jukebox. “Pick a song, my love.” He smiled. Nancy looked over the list. “How about ‘Wonderful World?’” Grabbing a penny from his pocket, Henry chose the song on the jukebox and began dancing with his wife, Nana and Kenneth going to clean up, although Nancy had a feeling it was to give them a bit of privacy. As the song started, Henry twirled Nancy around, bending and dipping every now and again. Whenever he could, he kissed her, telling Nancy how much he meant to her without actually using words. Nancy felt at peace, which was extremely welcome after the events of the day. Just like the song said, Nancy did think to herself, “What a wonderful world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for what Nana said:
> 
> Kenneth! Nancy to Henry wa koko ni iru: Kenneth: Nancy and Henry are here!
> 
> Dakara: So?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to take her mind off of what happened the day before, Henry takes Nancy out to a bar. Alcohol-fueled shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just came back from a hiatus, but next week's chapter will most likely be the last until June, because of finals. I'll take another shorter one during the summer due to vacation, but I don't know of any others that may come up in the future after that. I have next week's chapter outlined already, and that one will not end on a cliffhanger, but that will be all that this story will receive until finals have ended.
> 
> I won't be leaving completely though! I have a story planned that's based on Fate/GO with much shorter chapters and no strict update schedule like Distorted Housewife, so expect to see that coming out within the next few weeks. 
> 
> With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this week's chapter!

The next day, Nancy decided to be more productive than ever, as a way to combat her sadness and keep the events of the previous day off of her mind. Henry did protest, as she knew he would, but Nancy kept going nonetheless. She ran the carpet sweeper over the floors and cleaned all the dishes. Everything was dusted and shined and organized. Nancy planned to keep going all day, making the house perfect, until Henry stopped her.

“Nancy, you can’t overwork yourself.” He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to stop her from scrubbing the mirrors in one of the bathrooms. “It’s a woman’s work to keep the house clean, I’m supposed to work domestically.” Nancy insisted, trying to push Henry off of her. “You already know my stance on that, honey. It’s both of our work, not just yours.” Softening his tone a bit, Henry sighed. “Please, just take a break. Your arm is still hurt, I don’t want you putting yourself in more pain.” Nancy gritted her teeth. “ _ How the fuck  _ am I supposed to do that when I know that if I don’t work I’m going to keep thinking of her?! I can’t just sit and sew, I know Mabel doesn’t even broadcast on the weekends, but even if I were to listen to a different program, I would still be reminded of her. If I didn’t listen at all, my mind would be brought back to her!’ Nancy took a deep breath. “I’m trying not to think of her. I’m worried the phone will ring, and she’ll appear on the other end, or she’ll show up unexpected again like she did Thursday. I just want her out of my life.” 

Henry embraced her, thumbing small circles on her shoulder blades. “I’m so sorry baby, I’m so sorry. But please, stop.” Nancy shook her head. “I can’t. I want to please you with the cleanest house possible, if I can’t do so by sewing and you refuse to let me cook. Pleasing you is the one thing I can think of right now.”

“Nancy, we are equal. I love that you want to see me happy, but I don’t want you putting yourself under stress to do it.” Nancy sighed, and put down her supplies. “Thank you.” Henry whispered, kissing his wife. “Now, do you want to do something? I think that’d be fun, and it’d help take your mind off of everything.” 

“Sure.” Nancy agreed. “But I don’t want to go somewhere slow, I need to do something fast paced and exciting. Today’s just a day I need to be kept busy.” 

A smile formed on Henry’s face. “How about going out to a bar then? That’d be fun.” Nancy looked at him. “Are you sure it’d be okay for me to go in? The regulars probably don’t want a woman there.” Henry laughed. “Fuck ‘em. A bar sounds like it would be fun. You in?” Nancy smiled. “Sure.”

 

~

The couple entered The Queen Chariot, a fairly well known bar in Northern Ithaca, around six that evening. Henry kept his arm around Nancy as they found seats at the bar, waving away any potential suitors. Henry ordered the two some margaritas, and they didn’t take long to arrive, which Nancy suspected had to do with her.

The  next hour was everything Nancy could have hoped for, and it definitely helped get her mind off of everything that had happened the day before. They laughed over drinks, and talked about the people at the Ithaca Times Office, just enjoying themselves. After about three or four drinks, a pianist arrived, which Henry dragged Nancy over to watch.

Drink in hand, she sat down on one of the chairs near the stage next to Henry, watching as the pianist’s hands flew across the keys. He looked so peaceful, so happy. The jazzy tune was something Nancy remembered listening to from her childhood. Her mother would put on the radio and her father would swing her around, Nancy laughing all the while. Life had been simpler back then, but she hadn’t met Henry yet, so she was nowhere near as happy as she was now. As she finished her drink, Nancy felt the world growing hazy, and the piano music began to take over her senses, she could only vaguely see Henry and a bit of soothing green. 

“Nancy, I think it’s about time we leave. I can’t tell if you’re just tipsy or flat out drunk, but either way, it’s not a good idea to stay.” Nancy leaned against her husband. “Yeah.” She murmured, and allowed Henry to help her up and over to the car. Sitting down, she turned back to Henry.

“I don’t really want to go back home just yet.” She said. Henry took her hands. Really? Well where do you want to go then? Your tipsy, love, and it’s not a good idea to go anywhere else when you’re like this.” Nancy looked into his eyes. “I don’t directly want to go anywhere, I was just wondering if we could go to the abandoned Burlington Coat Factory and maybe fuck in the parking lot.” Henry shook his head. “Nancy, you’re tipsy. And if you want to have sex, we can just go back home. I have no problem whatsoever pleasing you, I just don’t think it’s a good idea to do so when you’re not in a great state of mind.” Nancy leaned up against him. “Pleeeaasse?” She begged. “I  _ really  _ want to be intimate in here, I don’t really know why, but I do. Can we? For me?” Henry sighed, and started the engine. “Sure.” He said hesitantly.

It hadn’t been in Nancy’s original plan to have sex with Henry that night, but she just ended up feeling a little warm and more sensitive than usual. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was just her husband’s enchanting looks, but either way, she wanted to be with him. It didn’t take long to reach the old factory, and the moment the car was parked, Nancy pulled Henry into the backseat.

She usually prefered to be dominated, but tonight, Nancy was feeling bold. Climbing on top of her husband, she licked at his lips, hungrily requesting access. Nancy felt need all over, and she wanted to show Henry just how much she needed him at that very moment. As he let her tongue into his mouth, she slid her hand under his shirt, feeling out his defined chest and brushing her knee against his pelvis, something that drove her insane when he did it. Yanking his shirt off, Nancy began unbuttoning her own black dress, tearing it off and throwing it in the front seat. Henry ran his hands along Nancy’s collar bone, sticking his hands under the back of her bra and unhooking it for her. She pulled off his pants and briefs, wanting to go fast, wanting to be loved fast. Henry could tell, and didn’t waste time pulling her panties off. Sighing contently, Nancy said, “I’m seeing so much red right now I think it’s time you just give it to me.” The moment the words left her mouth, Nancy’s tipsiness went away, and she immediately realized what she had just said. 

“Nancy,” Henry sat up, facing her, “What do you mean?”


End file.
